


what's the story? (morning glory)

by dnbroughs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Sharing Clothes, mentions of sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnbroughs/pseuds/dnbroughs
Summary: As Bill eventually pulled away, he leant his forehead against Stan’s, the hand on his hip moving slowly, dragging the shirt up so Bill could play with the hem.“Is this mine?” Bill murmured, his voice gravelly in Stan’s ear, causing goosebumps to explode on his arms and his eyes to fall closed.“Is it a problem?”





	what's the story? (morning glory)

It was 8:17am when Stan woke up. The morning sun was warm and hazy as it cast the room in a watery gold wash, and it was almost enough to lull Stan back to sleep. Admittedly, it was at least an hour or two later than he would usually wake up, but for once, he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he stretched out against the crumpled bed sheets, sighing lightly as his joints popped back into place. As he stretched, Stan could feel the ghost of lips over his pulse and the delicious ache between his legs that indicated he’d had a very good night indeed, and he couldn’t hold back a giggle, the laugh sounding almost ridiculously innocent in comparison to the noises he was making only hours previous, and this thought only made Stan laugh even more. 

Flipping on his side, Stan let his arm fall out in front of him, his fingers brushing the place where his boyfriend had been sleeping not even that long ago, if the fading warmth of his pillow was anything to go by.

_ Boyfriend.  _ The word made Stan want to laugh and grin and shout all at once. He had never expected himself to be so hung up on one simple word, but he liked it because it felt right, and the possessive, indulgent part of Stan liked it because Bill was  _ his  _ boyfriend. Nobody else's. But in all honesty, Stan liked it because he didn’t even realise he’d wanted it so much until Bill had said it the night before.

The story of Bill and Stan had been simple: Stan liked Bill. Bill liked Stan. Both of them thought their looks were being directed elsewhere and never said anything to the other. Well, that was until Richie and Bev decided the pair of them were too stupid for their own good and had locked them in some random room at a frat party and forced them to talk it out, and it’d been… enlightening to say the least. The pair of them had been so focused on who they thought the other actually liked (Bill thought Stan was hung up on Mike, for some reason, and Stan thought Bill had eyes for every girl he’d ever seen. Both of them found this ridiculous) that they were completely blind to what was staring them right in the face. One heated argument and one bruising kiss that flooded Stan’s body with heat and relief later, the pair endured a very tense taxi ride back to Bill’s, trying to keep their wandering hands and heartbeats under control until they were behind closed doors. And once they were, well, if the hickies on Stan’s neck and the scratches on Bill’s back were anything to go by, they had certainly made up for lost time.

The word boyfriend had been whispered against Stan’s skin somewhere between his climax and his comedown, and he can’t quite remember if it was a statement or a request, but it didn’t matter as Stan was kissing Bill and Bill was gripping Stan tightly, as if he would run through his fingertips if he didn’t hold him together. And maybe he would have, because there was no way that Stan was even going to try and stop himself from melting when Bill started pressing sweet, lingering kisses to his lips. Stan made a mental note to send both Richie and Bev a thank you card.

He decided he should probably get out of bed once the clock on Bill’s bedside table flashed half past, and he reluctantly pushed the covers off himself, glad to see that he had had enough sense to put his boxers back on before going to sleep. Shivering as his feet made contact with the hard wood of Bill’s bedroom floor, Stan padded over to the mirror, gasping as he inspected his bruise littered neck.

“Shit.” he whispered, almost reverently, as he brushed his fingers over a deep mark, a purpling affair that stood out in stark contrast against the pale column of his neck. It was going to be a bitch to cover up.

Sighing, Stan picked up the first shirt he saw, lazily grinning as he saw it was the flannel Bill was wearing the night before. He felt safe as he threw it on and loosely buttoned it up, content to be engulfed in the warmth of the soft, worn fabric and he inhaled deeply, breathing in mint, books and faint cigarette smoke- breathing in Bill. 

After quickly making the bed, Stan made his way out of the bedroom, and he was instantly hit with the smell of fresh coffee and slightly burned toast, and despite his need for caffeine, the sight that made Stan’s heart race the most was that of Bill mixing pancake batter, glancing at a recipe book every now and then as he sang along quietly to the radio. Stan crossed his arms as he leant against the wall, a feeling of pride and embarrassment washing over him as his eyes swept over the deep scratches on Bill’s bare back, and he tried his best not to laugh when he wiggled his hips along to whatever song he was singing.

“I didn’t know I was going to get breakfast  _ and  _ a show.” Stan eventually piped up, a giggle spilling from his lips as Bill almost dropped his bowl in surprise.

Bill chuckled shakily as he placed the bowl down on the counter. He wiped his hands on his sweats before he started to turn around. “What can I say, I-”

Furrowing his brow, Stan cleared his throat as Bill suddenly stopped, but his confusion soon gave way to a blush as Bill’s eyes swept over Stan, not even trying to hide the fact he was ogling at Stan’s legs, and Stan swore he heard him groan as his eyes swept over where the shirt was slipping off Stan’s collar bone.

He didn’t have much time to think about it, though, because Bill was suddenly striding forward and picking Stan up, and he barely had time to wrap his legs around Bill’s waist before his back was being pushed against the wall and Bill’s lips were on his, one arm under Stan’s ass and the other squeezing his hip, his tongue licking into Stan’s mouth and swallowing his moans. As Bill eventually pulled away, he leant his forehead against Stan’s, the hand on his hip moving slowly, dragging the shirt up so Bill could play with the hem, and Stan shivered as the cool air of the kitchen hit his bare skin. 

“Is this mine?” Bill murmured, his voice gravelly in Stan’s ear, causing goosebumps to explode on his arms and his eyes to fall closed. 

“Is it a problem?” Stan whispered back, his fingers gently tugging on the hair at the nape of Bill’s neck, causing the taller man to moan deep in his throat.

“Actually. yes.”

Stan could feel his heart drop into his stomach as he opened his eyes. “Oh-”

“It’s going to be a huge problem,” Bill carried on, Stan’s arms coming to clutch at Bill’s neck with a skwark as Bill backed away from the wall and started to walk. “Because now, everytime I wear it, I won’t be able to think about how good you look in it, and then I’m gonna think about ravaging you.”

Kicking the bedroom door open with his foot, Bill all but threw Stan on the bed, causing the curly haired boy to shriek, and Bill grinned as he crawled up his body, taking the time to kiss the skin the shirt exposed.

“You we’re  _ ravaging  _ me not even eight hours ago.” Stan quipped through giggles heavy breaths, trapping Bill in the cradle of his hips by locking his ankles at the bottom of Bill’s back.

“Well then.” Bill grinned, nipping at Stan’s earlobe as long fingers deftly unbuttoned the flannel, his voice no more than a gruff murmur, but it sent exhilarating shocks of electricity down his spine nonetheless. “I think it’s about time I did it again.”

Through the all consuming feeling of Bill’s lips against his neck, Stan made a note to definitely wear Bill’s shirts more often. And to also send Richie and Bev a cake once he leaves Bill’s. If he even gets that far, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @d-nbroughs !!


End file.
